1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in high temperature dyeing apparatus, and more particularly to new constructional, shape and design features thereof of which fulfill the requirements for high temperature dyeing with maximum reliability and efficiency.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A plurality of high temperature dyeing apparatus are presently on the market of which, the majority according to technology of public common knowledge, are characterized by having an enclosed area. A fabric is drawn in endless rope form through the interior of said the enclosed area by a drive winch and by the force of the dye liquor itself, using certain hydraulic means, the enclosed area forming a volume in which the fabric receives the dye treatment.
The treatment chamber forming part of the enclosed area is constituted in the majority of cases, in high temperature dyeing apparatus, by a substantially cylindrical central horizontal tubular body containing up to a certain level a mixture of water with the corresponding dyestuffs, always depending on color selected for dyeing the fabric to be treated in the apparatus.
In turn the chambers have on their surface a plurality of orifices through which the dye liquor may flow freely pumped by conventional pumps and regulated by conventional valves, all of this allowing both the dye liquor speed and pressure on the fabric to be dyed to be controlled.
For drawing the fabric in rope form, the known apparatus on the market are provided in general with a winch contained in a normally cylindrical upper body located above the treatment chamber, which winch is driven by a variable speed electric motor, the winch supporting the fabric or rope for insertion in a transport duct in which there is an overflow which, together with a jet, located downstream of the overflow, form a combination for driving the rope inside the storage chamber.
This arrangement, due mainly to the great length of the treatment chamber, is the fundamental reason why the known apparatus have an excessively long fabric treatment time as a result of the long path which the rope must traverse both on the outward run and on the inward run several times. All of this represents furthermore an excessive expense in energy, which is used both in drawing the fabric and in the need to provide a flow rate at a preset pressure to the overflow and also to the jet for such a long run of the fabric to be treated.
To the above drawbacks should be added that the excessive volume of the chambers of the apparatus affects the power required to raise the temperature of the mass of water, as well as the electric power required for pumping the whole volume of liquor contained therein throughout the apparatus. The very large volume is also a drawback when it is necessary to cool the liquor, considering particularly that all of these apparatus work at an approximate maximum temperature of 135.degree. C., with an operating pressure of 3.5 kg/cm.sup.2.